1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders and more particularly pertains to a new Safety Ladder for providing a ladder which may be safely and stably positioned relative to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ladders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,900; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,163; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,579; and U.S. Pat. No. D309,026.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Safety Ladder. The inventive device includes a pair of side rails, a plurality of spaced rungs supported between the side rails, a pair of adjustable legs each telescopically extendable from a lower end of one of the side rails, and a pair of standoff arms each pivotally coupled to an upper end of one of the side rails. A first foot adapted for frictional engagement with an underlying surface is pivotally coupled to the free end of each of the adjustable legs and a second foot adapted for frictional engagement with a roof of a building is pivotally coupled to the free end of each of the standoff arms.
In these respects, the Safety Ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a ladder which may be safely and stably positioned relative to a building.